Wie kann es sein
by AlyshaNemesis
Summary: SongficOneshot. Slash! Remus liebt Sirius. Aber kann er es ihm sagen? Ausschnitt:: Vielleicht... Vielleicht würde er es ihm sagen. Eines Tages, wenn es egal war. Wenn sie ihr Leben hinter sich hatten, wenn er darüber hinweg war. :


**Disclaimer: **Remus und Sirius gehören JKR (leider!); das Lied gehört den Wise Guys

**Anmerkungen: **Slash! Don't like, don't read! Vorsicht, traurig

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Die Sonne versinkt  
Und der Tag wird still  
Und der Lärm kommt allmählich zur Ruh'.  
Was aufgewühlt war,  
Wird ruhig und klar:  
Alles, was ich brauche, bist Du._

Er saß einfach nur da. Stille, Dunkelheit, Leere umgab ihn. Hier, am See, saß er immer, wenn er nachdenken wollte. Und heute musste er nachdenken. Aber worüber eigentlich? Es war doch alles klar. Viel zu klar. Er liebte Sirius. Nun, endlich, nach endlosen Jahren hatte er es sich eingestanden.

Aber was jetzt? Er seufzte. Er wusste es einfach nicht. Es ihm sagen? Niemals. Vielleicht. Natürlich!

Niemals könnte er es ihm sagen, niemals würde Sirius seine Gefühle erwidern. Er war doch nur ein langweiliger Bücherwurm. Ein Werwolf noch dazu!

Vielleicht... Vielleicht würde er es ihm sagen. Eines Tages, wenn es egal war. Wenn sie ihr Leben hinter sich hatten, wenn er darüber hinweg war.

Natürlich musste er es ihm sagen! Schließlich waren sie Freunde...und Freunden konnte man doch alles sagen, oder? Außerdem, vielleicht würde er ja...

„Remus?" Er sah auf. Begriff kaum, dass der Gegenstand seiner Gedanken, Träume, Hoffnungen, sich eben anschickte, neben ihm am Seeufer Platz zu nehmen.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Remus. Es ist schon längst Ruhezeit und ausgerechnet du, ein Vertrauensschüler, um diese Zeit noch wach?" Sirius schaute ihn besorgt an.

Er hatte sich Sorgen gemacht... Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch eine Chance für sie? Und überhaupt, wie er ihn jetzt, in diesem Moment ansah...

„Ich musste nachdenken, Sirius. Eigentlich muss ich es immer noch..."

Sirius schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Worüber?"

Dieses einzelne Wort gab Remus mehr zu Denken auf als er gedacht hätte. Sollte er, sollte er nicht? Da lenkte ihn Sirius wieder von seinen Gedanken ab. Er murmelte: „Ein schöner Sonnenuntergang, oder? So romantisch..."

Remus schluckte.. Ob er es falsch interpretierte, ob Sirius seine Gefühle erwiderte, alles war ihm im Moment egal. Er musste es wagen, oder es würde ihn zerreißen. Wenn er jetzt nichts tat, würde er verglühen...

Langsam beugte er sich vor und küsste Sirius vorsichtig, zögernd auf die Lippen.

Dieser starrte ihn überrascht an, setzte sich dann ruckartig auf.

_Die Spannung verklingt.  
Was ist bloß passiert?  
Ich kann es überhaupt nicht versteh'n._

Oh Gott! Was hatte er getan? Er hatte alles kaputtgemacht... Alles falsch interpretiert...

Sirius war aufgestanden und zum Schloss zurückgelaufen, ohne noch ein einziges Mal zurückzuschauen.

Er, Remus Lupin hatte wohl soeben seinen besten Freund, seine große Liebe vertrieben, ihn für immer verloren. Nur aufgrund seiner eigenen Blödheit! Nie wieder würde Sirius mit ihm sprechen, ihn ignorieren... Konnte er das ertragen?

_Vertrocknet und leer.  
Du fehlst mir so sehr.  
Morgen werden wir weiterseh'n._

Sirius würde ihn nie wieder angucken... Oder?

Remus seufzte. Vielleicht würde er es ja auch als einen Traum abtun? Oder er würde verstehen, wie Remus fühlte, ihn akzeptieren, auch wenn er seine Gefühle, überhaupt seine ganze Neigung nicht akzeptieren konnte? Er musste mit Sirius reden. Aber nicht jetzt, zu frisch war das ganze und er zu aufgewühlt. Morgen...

_Wie kann es sein, daß Zufriedenheit verblaßt  
Und plötzlich irgendwie gar nichts mehr paßt?  
Wer hat die Welt auf den Kopf gestellt?  
Nichts geahnt  
Und nichts geplant.  
Überrannt und die Gefahr nicht erkannt._

Ja, er hatte alles überstürzt... Seine Gefühle hatten seinen Verstand überrannt, er hatte gedacht, der flüchtige Moment, bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, hätte ihm gezeigt, dass auch Sirius mehr für ihn empfand... Wie er sich nur so hatte täuschen können!

Einfach seinen besten Freund zu küssen und dabei nicht die Gefahr zu erkennen, ihn für immer zu verlieren... Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

_Und die Nacht bricht herein:  
Tiefes Schwarz, das die Fragen verhüllt._

Er wusste langsam überhaupt nichts mehr. Doch, eins wusste er noch: Er liebte Sirius. Aber sonst lag alles im Dunkeln... Er musste sich erst einmal selber über alles im Klaren werden. Vielleicht sollte er ihm einen Brief schreiben...

Langsam nahm er ein Blatt Papier in die Hand und begann zu schreiben, zu erklären, was er fühlte. Dass er Sirius liebte. Dass er davon träumte, ihn zu küssen, ihn im Arm zu halten...

_Ein weißes Papier,  
Kariert, DIN A 4,  
Wird ohne Worte langsam zerknüllt._

Er konnte das nicht. Nicht in einem Brief. Wenn, dann müsste er es ihm schon selber sagen. Aber das konnte er noch viel weniger... Es war alles so kompliziert! Warum war er, Remus, ein Junge? Und warum liebte er Sirius, der ebenfalls ein Junge und nebenbei sein bester Freund war?

Er war homosexuell, dass musste er sich jetzt wohl eingestehen. Außerdem musste er sich wohl eingestehen, dass derjenige, den er liebte, ihn nie lieben würde...

Es war alles so kompliziert.

_Was niemals sein darf, kann und wird nicht sein,  
Leicht verständlich und so unendlich schwer.  
Vernunft ist verschleppt.  
Es gäb' ein Konzept,  
Wenn heut' noch alles so wie vorgestern wär'._

Es konnte nicht sein, es durfte nicht sein. Er durfte Sirius nicht lieben und das eben durfte auch nie passiert sein! Was war denn nur los mit ihm? Er musste es einsehen: Niemals würde er mit Sirius zusammensein können.

Es war so leicht einzusehen... Und so unendlich schwer zu verstehen...

Warum konnte er die Zeit nicht zurückdrehen? Alles ungeschehen machen? Dann würde er es Sirius niemals sagen, niemals zeigen. Er hasste sich für das, was er getan hatte.

Wenn er es doch nur nie getan hätte...

_Wie kann es sein, daß das Glück sich verkehrt  
Und offenbar jede Lösung verwehrt?_

Er wusste einfach nicht mehr weiter... Eine Sekunde, eine wundervolle Sekunde lang hatte er geglaubt, dass er Glück hatte. Dass Sirius auch etwas für ihn empfand. Aber dann... konnte er sich so getäuscht haben? Hatte Sirius ihn nicht eindeutig so angeschaut, als wäre er...nun ja, mehr als nur ein Freund?

Vielleicht, ja, vielleicht hatte er ihn auch nur zu sehr überrascht mit seinem plötzlichen Kuss. Er selber wusste es ja schon seit längerer Zeit, hatte schon immer geahnt, dass er sich nichts aus Frauen machte, dass er Männer vorzog. Dass er Sirius liebte, war ihm allerdings auch erst vor einigen Wochen klar geworden.

Er musste lächeln, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie geschockt er bei beiden Gelegenheiten von sich selber gewesen war, wie wenig er es sich eingestehen wollte.

Was, wenn es Sirius nun auch so ginge? Wenn er es erst vor kurzer Zeit bemerkt hatte? Wäre seine Reaktion nicht vollkommen natürlich gewesen? Zu flüchten, nachdenken zu wollen?

Remus seufzte. Er hoffte, hoffte so stark, dass es genauso war!

_Laß' uns die Szene noch einmal dreh'n!  
Mit viel Mut._

Wenn es so war, wenn Sirius jetzt bemerkt hatte, dass er sich für Männer interessierte, dann konnte er hoffen. Darauf hoffen, dass er eines Tages zu ihm kommen würde und er die Worte hören würde, nach denen ihn dürstete wie ein Ertrinkender nach Wasser, wie ein Leidender nach Erlösung:

„Remus Lupin, ich liebe dich!"

_Alles wird gut.  
Schlaf' jetzt ein, ich würde gern bei Dir sein. _

Über ihm leuchteten die Sterne. Lächelnd blickte er voller Hoffnung auf den Hundsstern, den Sirius, der ihm von hoch oben verstohlen zublinzelte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, ich hoffe, die Story hat euch gefallen... Wenn ja, bitte, bitte schreibt mir ne Review! WEnn nicht, dann auch! Bitte! Zeigt mir wenigstens, dass es Leute gibt, die meine Storys lesen! Sonst fang ich an zu weinen...


End file.
